The Yamamoto Tales
by Sen Yamamoto
Summary: The Kumicho from the Yamamoto clan appears and wreaks havoc. I have had the world's worst writers block. 9 months If you enjoy it, please suggest a direction for the plot!


Bring!!! Bring!!! I turn around to watch the students leave Shiroken high. _This could take a while_ I think to myself. "Hana-san, you can go ahead and leave, this will take a while."

"Hai!" Hana-san said and jumped out of the tree and went on her way.

I waited in there until all of the students where gone, well, not quite. Shin Sawada walked out of school with a carefree stroll, even though he was in a bad neighborhood. I waited until he was almost right under me to jump out of the tree. He turned to look at the noise. _Opps! My underwear is showing!_ I pulled it down quickly. Shin-sama looked a little surprised to see a girl.

"Who are you?" He asked coolly. "What do you want?"

"You what to find out about Yankumi right?" I didn't even wait of a response, I already know the answer so I continued. "Wait on the steps of Eroka-kun's shop until Yankumi-san leaves, then follow her home. But be careful, if she catches you…"

"YAMA-SAMA! It's time to go!" Hitomi-san called.

"Just a minute!" I called back. Then I turned to Shin, handing him an envelope. "If you ever get bored." Then I sprinted down the street.

_If I get bored. Hmm…_ Shin though as he walked home. _I'll put it away, and think about it._

"Hitomi-san, what is it?" I asked urgently. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Your father has been shot. He was sent to the hospital. His wounds are **not** looking good. Your grandfather requested, that you be taken home immediately. Your father is no longer acting Kumicho. So your grandfather wishes to make sure, that you know all the ropes. **Before** you become Kumicho." Hitome-san replied quickly between breaths.

"I see." I said quietly.

2 weeks later 

_I'm curious, what did that girl give me?_ Shin opened the envelope, there was a phone number and a simple direction, 'Ask for Sen'. He picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello, Nekoshimada Corperation how may I direct your call?" Was the answer. He hung up and dialed again, thinking he had the wrong number, same answer. "May I speak to Sen-san?"

"Just a moment sir." The receptionist said.

"Moshi, moshi!" I said.

"Hello." He stated awkwardly.

"Shin-san! I'll meet you by Shiroken in half an hour!" I said. "Bring your friends if you feel like it, I might bring a few of mine if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said, sort of confused.

"See you there!" I hung up and ran to the door.

"Where are you going Sen-chan?" My grandfather asked.

I stopped. "Um…Well, you see…"

"Ahh… A boy." He interrupted. "Carry on."

I left quickly just in case he decided to change his mind. Not that he often did, but you never know.

I arrived at Shiroken fairly quickly and waited. I was just about to leave when he finaly showed up. "Shin-san, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I just got bored." He said. "Well, actually I've been wondering how you know so much about Yamaguchi-sensei."

"I'll tell you over dinner. What kind of food do you like? Ramen, Udon, Sushi?"

"I like Udon, but I can't pay." He looked at his feet.

I smiled, a boy that isn't stupid. "I'll pay, I know this great little restaurant but you have to stay close, don't wander off."

I stared walking toward the restaurant when I got a bad feeling about that night. Shin was easily distracted, I don't really blame him though, he was a teenage boy in the red light district. Then I heard it, a shot from a pistol, "Down idiot!" I pushed Shin-san down. There were three more shots and then I slung Shin over my shoulder and started running.

"If we can get to Hana-san's we'll be alright." Running quickly with a one-hundred-fifty pound weight over my shoulder was awkward. We were being chased by four or five, so I decided to chance it, I hid in an alley. One, two, three went by. Then four saw us. He called the other three, I was gonna fight but they got Shin really quick. He wasn't used to street fights like this. They held a knife to his throat and I gave up. We were tied and left with one of them in a warehouse, the other three went to go report to their boss.

"Shin-san, reach under my skirt and undo the clasp." He turned beet red. "Do it!" I was busy cutting through the rope with my knife. "The other leg!" He found the clasp and undid it just as soon as I had cut through the rope the gun clanged to the floor, it was showing from underneath my skirt. "Hey girly, that you got there?" He picked up the gun, and I lunged at him, taking the gun from his hands and knocking him to the floor.

"Shin-san, have you every watched someone get shot in the head?" He shook his head. "Then I won't be the one to show you." I shot the man in the shoulders and thighs. I put my knife and gun back where they belonged and showed Shin-san the rest of the way to the Udon shop, which had closed by the time we got there.

"How about ramen?" I asked shyly. At that moment I think that Shin-san was too afraid to say no. We went to the club across the street, the bouncer almost didn't let us in, but I cause such a ruckus that Toru-san came out, saw me and let us in. Shin-san had a hard time not staring at the strippers. Toru-san made us his famous ramen and said, "Why did you bring such a young boy? If the Kumicho finds out…"

I looked at him oddly. "Has no one told you that I am the new Kumicho?

"What happened to your father?" Toru-san asked urgently.

"YOU'RE YAKUZA?" Shin-san asked **very** loudly.

"Com'on Shin-san, didn't you already figure that out? Aren't you smarter than that?" I asked in doubt. "My father is in a coma, Toru-san, when was the last time you heard a decent rumor?"

"A long time ago, I must admit." He said.

"Toru-san, can you call my Grandfather over?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

Half an Hour later 

"Sen, what did you want?" Then Grandpa saw Shin-san. "This must be the boy."

"Gramps!" I was totally blushing. "We have things to discuss."

"True." He said. "Shin-kun, do you know why Sen asked you here today?"

"No sir." He sounded confused.

"She needs a husband."

I was redder that any beet ever hoped to be. "You don't work though, because of Kumiko-sama and your friends are much to rash, and frankly not smart enough to head the Kyoru Clan. We need your help in finding a suitable husband." I paused. "And no matter what, don't ever tell anyone about tonight."

"You still haven't told me about Kumiko-sensei." Shin-san said.

"Yes, Kumiko-sama, current Kumicho of the Ooedo Clan, fourth generation. Smart, tough, motivating, though not very sneaky." Grandfather said. "Not much to know, she has a crush on her Consailiyeri, her parents are dead and she lives with her grandfather."

"She's Yakuza too?" Shin-san asked mildly shocked.

"Yes of course, how do you know her?" Grandpa asked.

"She's my High School teacher." Shin-san answered.

Gramps sat there in shocked silence, then he turned to me. "Did you know? How could you let one of her students know? If she wants to be a normal person then we should give her a chance, it might let us get a chance to broaden our island."

"Grandfather, you know as well as I that the Ooedo clan will not give up it's terrrotory. The reason that I told him…." I then didn't know what to say.


End file.
